내가 제일 잘 나가
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: The MegForce rangers are in trouble! They have lost their morphers to a crying monster! And it's up to the Kyoryugers to get the morphers back!


**A/N: Hello Readers, this is my first cross-over using MegaForce and Kyoryuger. With that needless line said, please sit back, relax and enjoy.**

* * *

Troy, Noah, Emma, Gia, and Jake were all learning nothing at school as usual, "I wanna go home!" Emma cried as she sighed and rested her head on her desk.

"Shhhh! Dis is da interesting part!" Noah exclaimed as he sat in his seat watching their teacher explain the organs of a frog.

Gia sighed impatiently, "Seriously teacher, this is the like the tenth time you told us about a frog."

The teacher looked furiously at Gia, "Quiet! I will not have talkin' in my class! When school is over, you will have five hours of detention!" The teacher exclaimed as he pointed his ruler at Gia.

Troy just sat quietly in his seat daydreaming about the Power Rangers when all of a sudden the school shook violently! "W-what is goin' on?!" Noah screamed as he stood up and started panicing!

Then Troy's morpher went off, "Rangers, there's an unidentified life form right at the doors to your school." Gosei said.

"We're on it, Gosei!" Troy exclaimed then he ran out of the room and luckily no one saw him. When Troy got outside the life form was literally right at the doors to their school! Troy jumped back, a little bit startled, then he spoke, "That's far enough!" Troy exclaimed as he pulled out his morpher.

"You call yourself a hero? I thought hero's were nice and kind!" The life form said sobbing uncontrollably.

"Isn't being nice and kind the same thing?" Troy asked as he cocked his head to the right.

"An opening!" The sobbing life form said as he kicked Troy in the face!

Troy flew back and then came to a rolling stop. Troy quickly got whatever thoughts he had together and that's when he realized that he dropped his morpher! "Damn! Where is it?!" Troy exclaimed as his eyes scanned the nearby area.

"Looking for this?" The life form sobbed as he picked up Troy's morpher that was lying on the floor right between them!

"Give it back!"

"Never! Isn't it a s-s-sad t-t-t-thing that y-you lost it?" The life form managed to say while still sobbing.

"Who are you and what is your problem?!" Troy screamed as he stood up.

"I-I? I am Aigallon, t-t-the Sorrowful Knight." The life form said. Then he bursted out into more tears!

"Give it back!" Troy screamed as he lunged toward Aigallon!

"Y-you are so predictable!" Aigallon sobbed then he punched Troy right in the nose!

Troy flew back into the floor, "Ah! Ugh. You moron!" Troy exclaimed as he got up off of the floor in pain.

"W-w-w-why did you say that for? I-I-I didn't mean t-t-t-to hurt your feelings, b-b-b-ut I did and still do intend to hurt you!" Aigallon exclaimed as he wiped his tears out of his eyes only to be refilled with more.

"Why do you always cry?!" Troy exclaimed as he ran towards Aigallon!

"Stay away!" Aigallon exclaimed as he kicked Troy in the stomach!

Troy lost his breath and fell down to the floor! Then all of the other rangers ran into the entrance halls.

"M-m-m-m-more?!" Aigallon screamed as he started cry even more!

"What did you do to him?!" Gia exclaimed as she began to run up to Aigallon, but she slipped in his tears and fell down to the floor on her butt. "OWW! Why is the floor wet?!" Gia screamed as she touched the floor with her hands.

"G-g-gomen. T-t-that's m-my tears." Aigallon said as his tears started getting on Gia.

"Eeewww! Stop that!" Gia screamed as she jumped up and ran back to the other rangers!

Jake walked in front of Gia acting cocky, "Don't worry Gia, I will take care of this pinhead without even morphing!" Jake exclaimed as he ran for a little bit then he did a flying kick at Aigallon, but he ended up flying back and landing on the floor on his back, dropping his morpher!

"I-I-I'll take that!" Aigallon exclaimed as he picked up Jake's morpher and sobbed on it.

Jake jumped up, "Don't do that!" He exclaimed as he pointed his index finger on his right hand at Aigallon.

"W-w-why not?" Aigallon asked as he looked at Jake while sobbing.

"I'm not sure if it's water proof or not!" Jake replied.

"Who cares?!" Aigallon exclaimed as he quickly ran up to Jake and punched him right in the face!

Jake was sent flying back and landed on Emma; Emma dropped her morpher when he landed on her! "No, my morpher!" Emma exclaimed.

"I-I-I'll take t-t-that as well!" Aigallon replied as he ran to the rangers and grabbed Emma's morpher off the ground!

"Give that back!" Gia and Noah exclaimed in unison as they grabbed Aigallon's right arm!

"Let go of me!" Aigallon sobbed as he shoved both Noah and Gia into the wall forcing them to drop their morphers!

"I-I-I got them!" Aigallon exclaimed as he picked the morphers off of the ground!

What is your problem?" Emma asked as she threw Jake off of her.

"T-t-that's not nice! I hate you now!" Aigallon replied as he started sobbing even harder.

Gia had a plan and she thought for sure it would work! "Hey, look, I understand how you feel. No need to cry for we heros are here to make... people... like you happy." Gia said with a fake smile as she slowly started walking towards Aigallon.

"T-t-t-that's wh-what m-m-makes me cry! Heros make me cr-cry because they get in the way all of the t-t-time!" Aigallon said as he ran up to Gia and kicked her while sobbing!

Gia flew back and landed on top of Noah! "Get off of me woman!" Noah screamed in pain when he landed on the ground.

"Oh, shut up!" Gia screamed as she tried to get off of Noah.

Then all of a sudden they heard someone yell, "Hey you! Yamete!"

"Who's that?" Emma asked as she and all of the MegaForce rangers looking at a hero dressed in an all Red Power Rangers suit with other 'rangers' standing behind him.

"So, King, what is your plan." The black one said in a mocking voice. "And you said a word in Japanese, please say _stop_ the next trime."

"Urusai! J-j-just come at me insted of standing there, Kyoryugers!" Aigallon screamed as he turned around to face the heros while sobbing.

"Please say, shut up. We're in America right now." The Black Kyoryuger replied as he pointed his index finger on his left hand at Aigallon.

* * *

**E/N: End of chapter! Please review.**


End file.
